annoyance
by dayjuana
Summary: all those little things that annoyed her [selphie x riku] are the things she missed when he's gone [for majickal] sometimes fate just needed a little help from various dark villians to make two people realized how [in love] they are.


&&annoyance  
normal disclaimer applies  
all those little things that _annoyed_ her so much  
are the things she _missed_ the most when he's gone  
riku x selphie for majickal  
× --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Riku was annoying, simple as that. Selphie couldn't agree more on how annoying Riku could be sometimes. Him and Sora, they were both annoying. Sora was annoying in the, "Oh my god! I'm so loud and bubbly and hyper and obnoxious!" It got on Selphie's nerves, Selphie, who was equally loud and bubbly and hyper and obnoxious at times.

The pre-maturely gray haired boy though, was different. He wasn't Sora-obnoxious, but, "I'm sort of cold but I'm actually pretty nice except I choose to ignore you right now" type of annoying. It bugged Selphie how cold he would be around her when he was all happy around Sora and Kairi.

Now, Selphie wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, no, she really wasn't, but she wasn't _so_ dumb that she couldn't tell how Riku changed once he was around her. Whenever Selphie was around, Riku just stopped talking and walked away. Kairi and Sora would apologize, and follow their friend.

The brunette girl couldn't quite comprehend why, but it certainly did annoy her. It was plain rude to walk away when a person wanted to start a conversation with you! Sheesh.

That night was when everything disappeared, Selphie was more than scared, she was terrified, her heart nearly burst with the fear and anxiety she was feeling. That night was a horrible feeling, everything was just gone. Disappeared. Dead.

She remembered that everything was dark; everything was dark for an extended period of time. No one actually remembered how long it was dark for, but it was just dark. Then light filled the Islands, everything seemed right in the world for once. Until that was, until something went missing.

Selphie couldn't remember what went missing; Kairi seemed to notice what, or who was missing though. She constantly talked to her about these two people, Riku, and this other person even she didn't know about.

Then everything came back to them, bit by bit, piece by piece. She remembered slowly, his named was Sora; he had spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes and annoyed her very much. For a while, everything was back in order, peace at last, because Selphie found what was missing from everyone's lives.

But as they say, peace is just an illusion.

Kairi disappeared a while later, everyone was worried, wondering where in the world the redhead went. They started to worry, they hadn't heard a peep for Sora or Riku, it was so stupid of them to not question why they weren't here.

The disappearance of the redhead had a huge impact on Selphie.

Her heart started to hurt, throbbing in pain. Sure, she missed her 'older sister', as Kairi permitted Selphie to call her. She missed Sora, because however annoying he could be, he was a great friend. And…

She missed Riku, Riku, of all people. Riku, the person that would always make fun of her, ignore her, give her the cold shoulder. Riku, the person she hated because he made fun of her, because he ignored her, and because he gave her the cold shoulder.

All those little things, how he chewed on his pencil (which annoyed her greatly, who chews on a pencil?), the way he made fun of Tidus (but not on purpose, never on purpose), how she envied the color of his eyes (they were a really pretty shade of turquoise), and how he laughed at her. Ignored her, he did whenever she tried talking to him, but he always made fun of her. Whenever she did something wrong or messed up, he would laugh and point.

Selphie thought it was downright cruel when he did that, but she missed it, missed it all. Missed how he gnawed mindlessly on the piece of wood he wrote with, wanted to see him poke fun at Tidus again, how his eyes glittered in the light and made her wish her eyes were like that, and how he chuckled with amusement.

Missed it all.

She was the first one to know when Riku and Sora came home. Selphie was finally happy after that. Finally happy, overjoyed, drowning in the bliss of being around people she grew to love over the years, however annoying they might be.

But it shocked her how Riku threw his arms around her in a hug, laughing and then letting go to greet Tidus and Wakka. Stunned until she felt Kairi hang onto her arm and ask her if she was alright. She could only nod and smile like an idiot.

Sometimes fate just needed a little help from the power of darkness, Heartless, evil villains and Nobodies to make two people realized just how _in love_ they actually are.

**foot-notes: **sorry for the wait! i hope you liked it, i tried my best. x3 now to catch up with my other ficcehs, now all the gift fics are out of the way.


End file.
